This invention relates to a charge transfer device. CCD (charge coupled device) and BBD (bucket brigade device) are widely known as typical examples of the charge transfer devices. These charge transfer devices include an information input section, an input information transfer section or charge transfer section, and a reading section to read out transferred charges or input information successively. However, there is a demand for charge transfer devices capable of not only transferring and reading input information but also storing predetermined fixed information and reading such information as occasion calls.
Accordingly, an object of this invention is to provide a charge transfer device with a means for storing desired fixed information in a charge transfer section of a semiconductor substrate.